New Beginnings
by 1Romitri4
Summary: This story is based on Rose's Big Secret. Dimitri and Rose have been staying with Dimitri's family in Russia. Rose is getting farther and farther in her pregnancy. Along the road something terrible happens and it could endanger the baby. Read to find out how life is with the Belikovs and if their baby will be alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of my second story. Like I promised it's long but, not too long. Please, review & tell me what you guys think! **

**Don't forget to read my very first story: _Rose's Big Secret_**

**Enjoy(: **

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"Mmm," I moaned as I put another forkful of Olena's homemade cornbread and chili with fresh cut veggies into my mouth.

"I told you, Roza!," Paul exclaimed. "_Bakbushka_ has the best the _kukuruznyy_ and chili in the whole wide world!" He spread out his arms.

I laughed, nodding my head. "You did tell me, Paul." This made a smile rise on his face.

Paul and I ate cornbread and chili at the dinner table while Olena cleaned the kitchen. Karolina and Sonja were at work and Dimitri was helping his friend Mark with his garden.

"Paul," Zoya said, coming to her brother's chair.

"_Aa_, Zoya," Paul responded in Russia since his sister doesn't know English or any other language.

"_Mama_," was all Zoya said.

"_B aero_," Paul answered, looking down at her. She frowned. Paul said something else to her, but I lost track.

I know a little bit of Russian, but I can't say a full sentence. I can pick out a few words here and there. I think Zoya is looking for Karolina. She was asleep when her mother went work.

"_Mama_," Zoya repeated wining.

"Zoya," Olena called. Zoya turned and ran to her _Bakbushka_. Olena picked the little five year old up and carried her up the stairs.

"She annoying," Paul huffed when they out of sight.

"Dimitri is annoying, but I still love him," I told him. Paul nodded his head as he took a drink of milk.

"Roza, you think I'm annoying?" Dimitri's voice scarred me as him step into the kitchen.

"Yourrrr bustedddd," Paul said, pointing his finger at me.

"Wanna keep that finger," I asked him.

"Yes, why?" he asked, looking at his finger then at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders, turning back to Dimitri. "How's Mark's garden?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's getting there," he answered, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "And Rose, you can't change the subject with me. You know that." I do know that. Hey, you can't say I didn't tried. "Where is everyone?"

"My _mama_ is at work and so is Sonja," Paul answered, putting his plate into the sink.

"Olena and Zoya are up stairs," I finished, rinsing my plate off with warm water. "I don't know where Yeva is."

"At the store," Paul answered. "And Viktoria is at a friend's house working on a protect for school."

"Do you have any homework?" Dimitri asked his nephew.

"Some math and science, but my _mama_ already helped me with them before she left," Paul told him. Dimitri nodded his head, taking another drink of water.

"Roza, how you feeling," Dimitri asked me, setting his water bottle down on the counter, wrapping his arms my waist, carefully not to squeeze my big stomach.

I smiled up at him. "I didn't wake up with morning sickness so I guess that's good." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But I'm really tired and hungry."

"But you just ate," Paul exclaimed.

"Paul, when women are pregnant they're eating for two so they get really hungry," I told him.

Paul covered his face with his hands. "Women. I'll never understand them," he mumbled, before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room probably.

"Wanna go lay in bed," Dimitri whispered in my ear as he nibbles on my earlobe.

"Yes, but you need a shower first," I whispered back, laughing.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

After taking a quick shower, I went to my room. Laying in my childhood bed, looking around my room brings back memories of when my mom would read me western bedtime stories.

My best friend Ivan and I would have camp outs in here or we would play with my toys. My room looks the same as it did when I was a kid. Everything looks good and new and in the same place as before.

Looking over at my Roza who is fast asleep next to me. Being pregnant is taking a lot out of her. Last week we went to the town's medical center to get an ultrasound.

Rose didn't want to know the sex of our baby so the doctor wrote it on a piece of paper. When we got home, we gave the paper to my mom and told her we didn't want to know until our baby shower on Sunday. Karolina though it would be a good idea to have it on that day. No one is working or at school cause it's God's Day.

Everyone has been getting everything ready as Rose and I sit back and leave them to it. We try to help out, but they won't let us. So we just leave it to them. Feeling my heavy eyelids slowly close, I fell into a deep sleep.

**Like? Hate? Please comment & tell me what you think! Hope I kept my promise about making my chapters being longer! **

**Thanks(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday! I had tons of homework to do. But it's here now! Please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think. Enjoy(: **

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

**Flashback**  
_Standing next to my Roza as she lays down on a greenish, bluish bed. Once Rose was settled, the doctor lifted her shirt, squeezing a clear gel on her bare stomach. Grabbing a scanner that's attached to an ultrasound machine, the doctor started moving it around. I don't know how people can make out a baby in all the black and gray. _

_After a few minutes, the doctor spoke, "your baby is a-"_

_"Can you please write our baby's sex on a piece of paper," Rose asked the doctor, looking nervous. _

_"Don't want to know the sex?" _

_Rose shook her head. "We're having a baby shower and we're going to find out then."_

_"Most first parents want to wait to see what their going to have," the doctor replied, washing Rose's stomach with a wet wash cloth. _

_After she was done, we followed her to the front desk where she wrote our baby's sex on. Putting it in an envelope and sealing it close. Handing Rose the envelope, we thanked her and walked out of the medical center to our rental car, hand in hand. _

_"I'm so nervous," Rose said, once we were in the car, buckling her extended seatbelt._

_"Why?" I asked, buckling my own seatbelt before turning on the car and backing out of the drive way. _

_"Well...first I thought that would take longer. Second, I have our baby's sex in my hands." Holding up the envelope for me to see. _

_"When we get home, we'll give it to my mom so she and girls can start making plans for our baby shower," I said to her. _

_"While their planning that, I was thinking of taking Paul and Zoya to the park," Rose said. "Wanna come?" _

_"I think they'll love that," I told her. "I'll love to come."_

_Pulling into the driveway to see Zoya and Paul drawing on the sidewalk with colorful chalk. _

_"Rose! Dimka!" Paul yelled, running to the car with little Zoya behind him. "Is your baby a boy or a girl?" _

_I shrugged. "I don't know."_

_"What do you mean you don't know?" Pauled asked, following us inside the house. _

_"I mean that we had the doctor write it down on a piece of paper without us seeing it so we won't know until Sunday," I said. _

_"Kids go back and play," my mom told them. "Lunch will be ready in a few." _

_"Paul," Rose called out. _

_Stopping into doorway, Paul turned to her. "Yes?"_

_"How about after lunch, Dimitri and I take you and Zoya to the park for a little." _

_A smile formed on his lips. "Yeah!" _

_"Paul, inside voice," Karolina told him, coming down stairs. _

_Paul made a face before he and his little sister went back outside. Rose laughed and covered her mouth. _

_Taking the envelope from Rose, I handed it to my mom. "This has our baby's sex inside."_

_"Really?!" Karolina asked, trying to take it away from me. _

_My mother took it and shoved it inside her apron. "They can't know until Sunday." _

_Karolina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_Rose turned to me, saying, "and you say I act like a child." She pointed to my older sister. _

_"Hey!" Karolina exclaimed. _

_"Oh, stop it," my mom said. "Karolina, come help me make lunch." _

_Lightly punching Rose before Karolina walked toward the kitchen with our mom. _

**(Rose P.O.V)**

_"Where's Yeva," I asked, looking around for her. _

_She's my least favorite person in the world and the Belikovs know that, but it doesn't mean I don't care about her. _

_"I'm right here," an old voice said, coming through the door in the kitchen that led to the garage. "I was just putting some of my things I don't need in the shed."_

_"Mom, go clean up," my mom told her mother. "Lunch is almost ready."_

_"Olena, don't me what to do. I am a grow woman and..." Yeva voiced faded as she went up the stairs. _

**End of Flashback **

**I wonder if Dimitri and Rose are going to have a boy or a girl. Mmmm...I don't know? Guess you have to read on to find out! **

**What's on your mind right now? Have any ideas of what you like to see happen? Please comment your ideas and what's on your mind. Thanks(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and for following my story! It means a lot to me! Please enjoy(: **

**(Rose P.O.V****)**

Mark's house was lined up with those creepy garden gnomes that stare at you with their evil smile. Ignoring them, I went to the backyard. I made Dimitri some lunch and wanted to surprise him by bring it to him. Olena wouldn't let me go alone so I asked Dimitri's little sister, Victoria if she wanted to come with me.

"Those gnomes scare me," Victoria said, opening the back gate.

"Me too," I agreed, going into the backyard.

I can't wait to surprise Dimitri. It's rare that I ever surprise him. Smiling at thought of seeing the look on his face when he sees me.

"OUCH!" Victoria said, caressing her foot. "Those stupid gnomes are back here too?"

"Vic, are you alright," I asked.

"I'm fine," she assured me. "Lets give Dimka his lunch and get out of here before I trip over another gnome."

Nodding my head in agreement, we walk around the side of the house. Getting ready to surprise Dimitri when I see something I was totally unprepared for. Coming to a stop, I stared at what I was seeing in front of me. How could he? No, it can't be? Dimitri was standing on the porch with a slim blonde hanging all over him. He laughed at something the blonde said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

My body felt numb seeing the love of my life cheating on me.

Victoria bumped into me, but I didn't care. "Sorry, Rose," she said, coming up next to me. "Rose, are you okay."

Looking at her worried, I forced myself to smile. "I'm fine. Can you give this to Dimitri, please?"

Before she can say anything, I shoved the bag into her arms and quickly as I could walked out of the backyard. Away from that house.

I didn't want to go back to the Belikov house, knowing Dimitri would be looking for me there. Like he would notice if I'm missing or not. Deciding to walk somewhere where no one will find me. Wrapping my arms around myself, wanting to pretend what I saw wasn't real. Heading toward the forest, going in there alone. Stopping at the edge of it, looking down at my left hand that had the ring Dimitri gave me on it. Taking it off, I placed it on top of a rock before going in.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"I'm going to get us more drinks," Zoey, Mark's sister said, before disappeared through the door.

Finally she left! Man, that girl can talk. I was wondering when she was ever going to leave. Looking around at the now finished garden. Seeing my little sister, Victoria walk toward me.

"Hi, Dimka," she said, handing me a bag. "It's from, Rose."

"Thanks," I said. "Where's Rose?"

Vic shrugged her shoulders. "She went to the front yard."

Walking to the front of the house, there lots of those creepy gnomes, but no Rose.

Turning to face Victoria, I said, "This isn't funny. Where is she?"

"She walked this way," she insisted, looking around herself.

"Did you guys drive here?" I asked, not seeing their car.

She shook her head back and forth. "We walked here."

"Go inside and call mama. Ask her if she seen or heard from Rose, then call me, alright."

"Is she going to be okay?"

Instead of answering, I said, "go inside and call mama."

Victoria ran inside the house. I didn't waste anytime. Running up the gravel path that leads to town, seeing no sign of Roe anywhere. She couldn't have gone far, not on foot. Oh, I hope she and our baby are alright. I wouldn't forget myself if anything happens to them.

**OH, NO! Dimitri can't find Rose! What will happen if he can't find her? ****Keep reading to find out to see if Dimitri will find Rose or not.**

**Thanks(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"ROSE!" I yelled for the millionth time.

The sun is setting and I'm worried out of my mind right now. Where is she? She couldn't have gotten far. Running back to Mark's house to see if she came back. Coming to the house, I see she's not here.

"It's beautiful," Zoey was saying to Mark's wife, Oksana. "But it's too small for my finger."

Mark came up to me. "Sorry. She's not here."

"She has to be here." I told him. "Rose couldn't have gotten far."

"I love it!" Zoey cheered, jumping and down like a little kid.

"What's she happy about?" I asked Mark.

He turned toward his sister then back to me. "She found a ring and now she's all happy about it."

A ring? Could it be the ring I gave Rose? Walking over to Zoey and Oksana were at.

"Zoey, do you mind if I take a look at your ring," I asked her.

"Sure," she said, handing me the ring.

The blue and silver diamonds wrap around the ring. The same ring I gave Rose.

"Zoey, where did you find this?"

"On a rock by the forest. Why?"

"It's the ring I gave Rose," I answered, still looking at the ring. "Show me where you found it."

Following Zoey to the edge of the forest. Mark patted my back.

"We'll find her don't worry," he said.

Zoey came to a stop. "There. I found the ring on that rock."

Without saying a word to anyone, I ran inside the forest. Rose is here. She has to be here.

"ROSE!" I yelled. "ROSE!"

Everywhere I look I see nature. Nature, but no Rose.

"Dimitri!" Mark called out.

"Over here!"

Coming around a large tree, Mark stops. "I'm coming with you."

Nodding my head, I said, "I'll go this way. You go that way."

With that we split up, going a different, but looking for the same person.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

My eyes hurt from crying. My heart is broken from seeing the man I love with another girl. I'm a complete mess. Just wanting to crawl under a rock and stay there forever. It's getting dark maybe I should go back. Going back means I get to see Dimitri with that other girl. I can't go back, no matter what. What's going to happen now?

Bringing my hands to my face, I began to cry some more.

"ROSE!"

Lifting my face up to see no one. Looking around the many trees in the forest. Shrugging my shoulders, I put my face back down in my hands.

"ROSE!"

Looking up again, still seeing no one.

ROSE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I know that voice. It's the sound of Dimitri. He's looking for me.

"Dimitri," I sobbed.

"ROSE!"

"DIMITRI!" I yelled as loud as I could.

He's looking for me. He found out that I went missing and now he's looking for me. I couldn't help, but smile. Then I remember the blonde girl that was with him and my smile faded.

"ROSE!"

He sounds so close. I began to sob again.

"Dimitri!," I cried. "How could you!"

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

I heard her voice. She's alive.

"ROSE!" I yelled out in the forest of trees.

"DIMITRI!"

It was a cry this time not a yell. Is she hurt? Running in the direction of the cry. As I was coming closer, I could hear sobs.

"ROSE!"

"Over here!"

Rounding a few trees before I saw her hunched over.

"Rose!" I yelled, running over to her.

Sitting down next her, I tried to wrap my arms around her, but she pushed them away.

"Rose, it's me," I told her.

She didn't say anything.

"Roza-"

"Don't call me that!" Rose snapped, looking at me.

Her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What's wrong," I asked her.

"How could you," she said instead. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you."

"Then why did you have your arm around another girl?" she asked me. "Why are you cheating on me?"

What? She thinks I'm cheating on her with Zoey.

"Rose, I can explain." I waited until I had her attention. "Zoey the girl is Mark's sister. I put my arm around her so she wouldn't fall because she's a bit-"

"-clumsy," Rose finished, wiping her eyes.

I nodded my head. "Yes and I didn't want her to fall off the porch and hurt herself."

Cupping Rose's face in my hands, I looked into her eyes.

"I promise nothing happened between me and her," I told her. "I love you, Roza. It will always be you who I love. No matter what, it's you."

"I love you too, Dimitri," Rose sobbed. "My heart broke when I saw you with her."

Pulling her against my chest, I held her tightly.

"Are you and our baby alright," I whispered.

She nodded her head, pulling back to wipe her eyes. I placed the ring on her stomach.

She smiled. "You found it."

Slipping the ring on her finger, I said, "let's get you to a doctor."

She didn't argue with me as I helped her on her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the fight between Rose and Dimitri wasn't really a fight, but a misunderstanding. I don't like the fact of them fighting with each other. Sorry if it's not what you expected. Please, bare with me though. I don't to keep you from reading. Please enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

After our little fight in the forest, I let Dimitri drive me to the doctors to make sure our baby is alright. It turns out our baby is doing well. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I was just upset and didn't want to talk anyone. Dimitri came looking me. He didn't stop looking. He wasn't mad that I ran off, but really worried. I love when he cared too much about me. It showed how much he loves me.

_"I love you, Roza. It will always be you. No matter what, it's you." _

I love him too, a lot! I can't stop thinking how he can any girl in the world and he chose to be with me. Me! I know I can a handful, but it makes me happy knowing Dimitri chose to be with me. That he loves me. I love knowing I can break the quite, no-emotion God that he tries to be.

Sinking farther into the bubbly tub, I lean my head against the wall. Trying to relax is harder than it looks when a certain someone keeps popping up in my head, not that I mind.

Karolina wants to have a girl nights out since tomorrow is Dimitri's and mine baby shower and she thinks we need time alone before then. We're going to this restaurant Sonja and Victoria love. Apparently they have the best salads and bacon burgers.

"Rose," there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, covering myself up with the shower curtain so you can only see my head.

Opening the door, Olena walks in. Closing the door behind her, she sits down on the edge on the tub.

"How are you doing, _dorogoy_, " she asked me.

Smiling up at her, I said, "I'm _v poryadke_."

Olena laughed. "I'm glad your alright."

Standing up, she walked over the wooden cabinet pulling out a red towel. A smile formed on my lips, remembering the time when Dimitri wore the same colored towel and nothing else.

"Why are you smiling?" Olena asked, looking at me like I'm a freak.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"It can't be nothing if it's making you smile."

I'm smiling because your son wore the same towel, placing it on my head and when I took off I saw him naked. "It's nothing really," I said instead.

She didn't look convinced, but didn't press the subject any farther. Thank God!

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"Paul, how about this photo," I asked him, holding up a photo of the family having a BBQ two summers ago.

Taking it from me, Paul looked at the photo. "Yeah, it's perfect."

Paul has to make a family collage for school. Sitting on the rugged floor of the living room, looking through a big, black box filled with photos and videos.

"When is this due," I asked, picking up a blue maker and writing: _The Belikov Family_ in bubble letters on the top.

"Monday," he answered, placing all the photos he wants to use on his collage in a pile.

"Dimka," little Zoya called, running as fast as her little feet will take her over to where Paul and I were at.

"_Aa_, Zoya?" I asked, setting the blue marker down and picking up a yellow one.

"_Cobaka_." Zoya held up her stuff dog for me to see.

"_Aa, cobaka_," I answered, as she climbed into my lap with her dog.

"Dimka," Paul said. "Should we put our family photo in the middle of the tree and the rest of the photos around it."

"That's a good idea." Grabbing the glue, I glued our family photo in the middle of the tree.

"Babochka. Babocka," Zoya cheered, grabbing a pink marker.

"Aa, Zoey, babocka," Paul said, drawing a big butterfly on the top tree branch. "The girls' photo should be in the butterfly and the guys' photo should in a bumblebee."

"I'll the bumblebee down here." Grabbing a pencil to trace the bumblebee.

**(Rose P.O.V) **

"It's coming together great," I told the boys and Zoya. Looking over Paul to see a brown tree with a butterfly and bumblebee in either side of the paper.

"Roza, you look beautiful," Dimitri said, smiling at me.

The dark, blue, knee-high dress goes perfectly with my dark, brown curls. Fitting just right with my baby belly. It's hard to find comfortable clothes for my size now before I didn't have a problem. Well...before I didn't a big stomach.

"Ready, Rose?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I answered.

"Dimka, _babushka _is watching Aleksandr so you don't have to worry about him," Sonja informed her brother.

"I thought she coming with you?" Dimitri asked his sister.

Sonja shook her head. "She didn't want to go."

"Let's go before it get too late," Karolina called, kissing her kids before heading toward the door.

"Coming!" Victoria yelled, coming into the living with her mom behind her.

"We'll be back in few," Olena told Dimitri.

All of us girls walked out into the night ready to start our girls night out. I'm really happy that I'm apart of such a nice and loving family.

**What do you guys think about Dimitri being a father? Do you want Rose and Dimitri to have a boy or a girl? **

**By the way, Aleksandr is Sonja's baby. Do you want Yeva to be in the story more. **

**Please, tell what's on your minds! **

**Thanks(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**There are some who want Rose's & Dimitri's baby to be a girl & some want a boy. I know what they're going to have, but I can't tell you or else it will mess up the story. You have to read & found for yourself. Please, don't be mad! I'm just trying to make a good story for my readers. I'm going to stop talking & let you read. **

**Enjoy(: **

**(Rose P.O.V)**

People laughing, having a good time. Flowers in all shape, colors and sizes placed neatly on tables. Waiters with big, cheesy smiles, wearing yellow and blue aprons. Sitting, looking at everyone around me. Greeting and saying nice things as we passed by them on our way to our spot in the corner.

"Rose, are you alright?"

Taking my eyes from the people to Karolina's worried face.

Forcing a smile, I said, "yeah, I'm fine."

"We don't have to stay long," she assured me. "We'll eat and then go home."

"Karolina, I'm fine, really." When she didn't say anything I continued, "there's a lot people here."

She smiled. "This is Dimka's favorite restaurant."

"And these are all his friends?"

Karolina nodded. "And they all know about you and my brother."

That explains all the greetings and saying nice things. They're all Dimitri's friends and some how they all know about us.

"Are they coming to the baby shower?" I asked, looking at the crowd of people before me. "They're all not going to fit in the house."

Karolina shrugged. "Who said we're having it at the house?"

Just then Olena and Sonja came to table, sitting down with Victoria close behind. Not now, but I'm going to ask Karolina what she means about the baby shower not being at the house.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"Dimka," a small voice said in the dark.

Looking up my western book to see Paul standing on the bottom stair.

"_Aa_, Paul?" I asked, setting my book down and coming to stand in front of him.

"I can't sleep," he responded, rubbing his eyes.

Picking him up, I carried him up the wooden staircase, pass the pictures in frames and down the hall to his room. Walking inside, I set Paul on his bed by the window. Climbing in next to him, laying down we both faced each other.

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked him.

Reaching under his pillows, Paul pulled out a book. "_Mama_, always reads me this book before I go to bed."

"Want me to read you this?"

Nodding his little head, the seven year old snuggled against my side. Laying his head on my chest as I read the story of a little duckling getting lost in a forest and finding his family in the end.

**(Rose P.O.V.)**

Coming home to a quite house with the kitchen light being the only light on. They're all probably a sleep up stairs in their rooms.

"Dimka," Olena called, hanging her coat up in the closet by the door.

A tall, muscular man walks out of the kitchen with pajama pants being the only clothing that covers him.

"_Aa_, _mama_," Dimitri said, coming over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled me tightly to him.

She said something in Russian before heading up stairs with Victoria.

Up in our room, I crawled in bed with the clothes I wore to dinner still on. Laughing, Dimitri climbs in bed with me.

"Did you have fun?" He whispers in my ear, making circles on my stomach.

Turing around to face him, I tucked a piece of hair behind his ear that fell out of his pony tail.

"I had so much fun," I whispered back, kissing him on the lips.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked, making a trail of kisses down my neck.

Tomorrow. Our baby shower. Am I ready? Yes and no. Am I nervous? Yes!

"It's alright, Roza," Dimitri assured me when I didn't answer him. "I'll be right here next to you the whole time."

"I'm a little nervous," I told him, looking into his soft, brown eyes.

He smiled at me. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for us and our baby."

A very big, nervous day. No matter if our baby is a boy or girl, I will love him or her with all my heart. I will be the best mother, I can be. I hope I do a good job.

Pushing all my worried thoughts out of my head, I closed my eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**What do you guys think? Like? Hate? **

**Please let me know what's on your mind. I love writing stories for all my followers to read & enjoy! :) **

**Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**It's the chapter everyone has been waiting for! It's finally here! The baby shower! The baby's gender and full name is announced in here! **

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Coming down stairs with Dimitri next to me, seeing no one in the living room. That's strange. Sonja texted me not too long ago to get ready, but where are they?

"Maybe they're in the kitchen," I told him, heading in that direction.

Coming to stand in the kitchen doorway to see no food being made on the stove or people sitting at the table.

"Beep. Beep."

Taking my phone out of my pocket in my peach colored dress, looking at the message.

"It's from Karolina," I said to Dimitri, reading the message out loud to him.

**Karolina: Meet us at Mark's and Oksana's house when your done getting ready. **

"Guess we're going to Mark's and Oksana's," Dimitri said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

**Rose: We're on our way. **

**Karolina: Hurry! **

That women doesn't have any patience.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Driving down the gravel path to Mark's and Oksana's house, passing trees, flowers and gnomes along the way.

"Why would Karolina want us to meet here?" Rose asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Coming to the house to see Karolina waving at us from the porch. Parking the car, I got out first. Rounding the car to help Rose get out.

"Rose, you look beautiful," Karolina said, coming over to Rose and giving her a quick hug. "Follow me."

We followed Karolina to the back of the house. Opening the white, wooden gate Karolina went first, holding the gate open wide enough for Rose and me to see the backyard.

"Surprise!"

Balloons, teddy bears and baby stuff are everywhere you turn. All my friends and family are here. A huge, bright pink banner is hung from one tree to another. Foods and desserts line the clothed table, presents with baby wrapping paper piled on top each other.

"Wow," Rose said, making everyone laugh. "This is so amazing. Thank you everyone."

"Did you see the banner?!" Paul asked us, pointing to the banner.

I smiled down at Rose. "Another Rose in the house?"

"What's wrong with another me in the house?" Rose challenged, looking up at me with her hands on her hips.

"Another girl I have to tame," I told her.

"Who said you tamed me?"

I think everyone was enjoying our little fight. But a girl. We're going to be having a girl. Another Roza with beautifully, long, dark hair and stubbornness.

"Okay, you two," my mother said, coming up to us. "Let's enjoy the baby shower without you two fighting."

Rose pointed to me. "He started it."

My mother rolled her eyes, walking over the refreshment table. Everyone laughed as my Roza stuck her tongue out toward me. I'm going to get her back for this.

**(Rose P.O.V) **

"Present time!" Karolina announced. "Rose, Dimitri, please come up here where everyone can see you."

Taking Dimitri's hand in mine, we walked together where Karolina was standing by the pile of presents.

"Roza," Dimitri said, motioning for me to sit down in a chair.

"Thanks," I told him, smiling up at him. "Paul, want do you want to help?"

His face lit up as he nodded his head up and down like a bobble head. Running up to stand next me. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Can you hand Dimitri and me presents, please?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks, sport," Dimitri said, ruffling Paul's hair.

Walking over to the table, Paul got the biggest one there. I smiled as he placed the present in front of Dimitri and me. Taking the card off of the present, I opened it. Taking one look at the card before I handed it to Dimitri to read. Laughing, he read the card out loud for everyone to hear.

"Its okay, Rose," Paul said, patting my back. "Don't worry. You're still learning. Just keep practicing and don't give up."

In all my years that I known Paul, I've always thought of him as very wise for his age. He's a good kid.

The biggest present there was a crib with flowers on it. We got a lot of soft animal blankets and towels. I'm not much of a girly girl, but I enjoyed opening all these baby gifts with my Russian God helping me opening them. Lets face it, I can barley see my toes let alone bend over and open gifts. Baby apple sauce looks just like the kind we eat, but one's for babies and the other isn't. Everyone, but Dimitri and me knew we were going to have a baby girl. Some even knew our little girl's name. Rosalie Marie Belikova. Dimitri picked her first name and I picked her middle and last name. Her name was stitched in blankets and on little hand knitted hats in pink, purple and yellow. Shoes with outfits and bows. Picture frames, photo books and a pink baby book to fill with memories.

This is the one of the best days of my life. I have a lot best days. I love my life. I'm guarding my best friend/sister, I have an amazing fiancé and we're going to be having a baby girl. A family of our own, even though we have to lie to the ones we love in order to protect our baby. They will understand, I know they will.

**Rose and Dimitri are having a baby girl! Rosalie Marie Belikova. Is the baby shower what you expected it to be? **

**Please, tell me what you think. I love read all the reviews and getting new story followers/favorites! **

**Thanks(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**I thought it would be nice to see how Rose's best guy friend is doing at court. Please, enjoy(: **

**(Eddie P.O.V)**

"Do you want to go to my room and play video games?" Jack asked, looking me with big, blue eyes and a puppy dog look on his face.

Jack Conta is a royal I guarded while him and his parents were staying at his aunt's house. The fourteen year old and I became friends as soon as we met. Ever since the trip back to court, Jack has followed me around, wanting me to play all types of things with him.

"Jack," I began. "I would love to play video games with you, but I have to-"

"-wanna play when your done?" he interrupted me.

"I'll think about it," I told him.

Coming up to me, Jack wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me.

"Thanks for being my friend," he said, pulling away reaching in his pocket to pull out a bracelet. "I made this for you."

Taking it from him, I turned the bracelet around a few times. Braids and beads everywhere. The word _BEST_ in rainbow letters in the middle.

"I have _FRIENDS_," Jack said, showing me his bracelet. "Do you like it?"

Forcing a smile, I said, "yes, thank you."

He smiled. "Do you want me to help you put it on?"

"No, it's fine. I got it," I assured him. "I really have to now, Jack."

"See you later, Eddie." Jack waved as I turned around and walked toward Hans' office.

_Best Friends_. I had a best friend. He died during a school field trip. I promised to never forget about him. He can never be replaced. Ever!

"What's wrong, Eddie?"

Looking up from the bracelet to see Mikhail walking toward me.

"Nothing," I said, shoving the bracelet into my pants pocket.

Rose is the only person I talk to about Mason. She was there when he died. I refuse to talk to anyone else, but her.

"Okay...," Mikhail said slowly, looking at me weird.

Sighing, I said, "it's nothing I want to talk about now." Or ever!

"Alrighty, then." he said, eyeing me closely. "Well-"

"-I have to go," I interrupted him, walking as fast as I can toward my destination without letting him answer.

I really don't know what Hans wants to talk to me about. I bet it's not good. Coming to the door of his office, I waited there for a few minutes before knocking.

"Come in!"

Boomed inside his office. Taking a deep breathe, I opened the door.

"Ah, Eddie," Hans said without looking at me. "Close the door and take a seat."

Doing as told, I closed the door. Walking over I sat down in front of his desk. Staying quite as he searches for something.

"Eddie how are you today?" he asked, placing a big book in front of him.

Why would you care? "Fine," I said instead.

"Do you know who your father is?"

That was something I didn't expect to hear. Truth is I don't know my father.

"No," I managed to say between the lump in my throat.

"I do."

Before I had a chance to ask him how he knows my father, he handed the book that was I front of him. Taking the book from him, I looked at it. It was a baby book for a boy.

"What is this?" I asked him, holding up the book.

"Your baby book," was all he said.

Opening the book to see a picture of my mom holding a little baby in her arms.

"That's you," Hans said, nodding at the little baby.

"Why do you have this?"

"I bought it."

"You couldn't have bought it," I told him. "You didn't know me before I came here."

He nodded his head. "But I do you know before came here."

Standing up, I threw the book on his desk. Walking toward the door. I had enough. I'm going to sit there and be lied to.

"Where do you think your going?"

His voice made me freeze in place. My hand was on the nob about open it when I turned around.

"I'm not going to sit there and be lied to," I said. "I might not know my father, but that doesn't give you the right to lie to me."

I didn't get to open the open the door half way when Hans was next to me, closing the door.

"I'm not lying to you," he said. "I'm trying to tell that I know who your father is."

"How would you know my father?" I challenged.

"Because I am your father." Taking a deep, he continued, "I bought that baby book for you and even put it together. Your mother and I have been lovers for a long time. When Emily found out she was pregnant with you and that I'm the father, she panicked. Dhampirs can't have babies together, but your mother and I had you. We wanted to keep you safe and decided that Emily will take you. Using her last name and everything. I promised Emily while she was out of the country working that I'll look after you while you were stay the academy."

"How come your telling me this now?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We haven't gotten along ever since you came here and-"

"-if your asking for forgiveness your not getting it," I said interrupting him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm asking for a chance to explain."

"I'll think about it," was all I said before I opened and walked out the door.

**Poor Hans! Can you believe Hans is Eddie's father? Will they ever get along now that Eddie knows the truth?**

**Thanks(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I am going to continue with Eddie's point of views. Back to life in Russia! Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

It's been two days since the baby shower. Dimitri's and mine room is filled with baby stuff. Only a few more weeks until Rosalie is born. I can't wait to go home and see all my friends. It's been too long. I miss them and my flat stomach.

"Rose?" Sonja said.

"What?" I murmured, covering my head with blankets.

"Time to get up." Pulling the blankets off of me, she went over and opened the closet. "Your doctor's appointment is in an hour."

I'm not really a morning person. Who is? Sitting up in bed, I looked at Sonja going through the closet. Bending over I grabbed a dress from one of the bags next to the bed. Taking my night dress off, I slipped on the sunflower dress on. Getting up to brush my hair.

"That looks pretty on you," Sonja said, hanging the dress she picked out back in the closet.

I smiled. "Thanks, Oksana bought for me."

"Ready?" she asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Let me just brush my teeth and I'll be good."

"Alright, I'll be down stairs when you're ready," she called, walking out the door.

Going into the bathroom, grabbing the tooth brush and tooth paste. Brushing my teeth really good before washing my mouth out with water.

"Rose," Paul said, walking down stairs with me.

"Yes, Paul."

"Do you think when you have another baby it can be a boy so I have someone to play with?"

Stopping at the bottom step, I turned to face him. "I can't promise you if we're having another baby or if it's going to be a boy."

Paul smiled. "It's okay, Rose. I just wanted to ask anyways."

Before I had the chance to answer he ran up stairs.

"Rose, are you ready?" Sonja asked, coming toward me.

"Yeah."

The whole drive to the doctors I kept thinking about life at court after Rosalie is born. Bring all the baby stuff with us is going to be hard, but we'll make it work. Passing houses and kids playing outside. Soon we'll have one of our own. A little baby girl who is probably going to be spoiled by her daddy. See how he spoils me all time.

"How are you feeling?" Sonja asked me.

I shrugged. "Nervous, but good."

"I bet Dimka can't wait to hold his little girl," she said, smiling toward me.

The image of Dimitri holding little Rosalie, playing with her, making her laugh brings happiness to my heart. I can give Dimitri a baby! All this time I thought I couldn't when I can, I am. We can have a family together!

"I'd love to see them together," I told her.

"Me too," she agreed. "You're the best thing that has happened to him ever since Ivan died."

Ivan was Dimitri's best friend. He died when Dimitri wasn't on duty. He blames himself for his friend's lost.

"I love being apart of this family."

"We love having-" Sonja was cut off as she spin the wheel trying getting out of the way of a truck driving on the wrong of the road.

The truck kept coming faster and faster toward us. Honking the horn didn't help at all. Swerving back and forth, switching lanes just caused us to lose control and drive right into a telephone pole. The air bags came out, my vision went blurry and soon or later everything went black.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"Where's Rose?" I gasped, running to my mother with Mark right behind me.

"She's with the doctors," she answered. "They won't let anyone see her."

"How's Sonja?" Mark asked, catching his breathe.

"She's alright. Victoria and Karolina are with her now."

"What about Rose and our baby?"

Why won't she answer my question?! I need to know!

"Dimka, I don't know," my mother sobbed.

Wrapping my arms around, I held her tightly to me.

"I came as soon as I-" Mark cut off his wife, pulling her the chairs by the wall.

Pulling back, my mother whipped her eyes. "We have to wait my son until the doctors come out."

Letting her pull me over to where Mark and Oksana were sitting. Covering my face with my hands, I began to cry. Please, let Rose and Rosalie be alright. Please, let them be unharmed.

Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. Days felt like months. Months felt like years. I've waiting to see Rose for what felt like forever. By that time all my friends showed up at the hospital. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I just wanted to see Rose.

"Are you all here for Rosemarie Hathaway?"

My head snapped up from hearing the doctor. I got to my feet with rest of my friends and family.

"Yes," I said for all of us. "Is she and the baby alright?"

"I'm afraid not," the doctor said. "Rose badly injured."

"And the baby?"

"There's a chance the baby might not make it." The doctor motioned toward the back where the patients are. "Would you like to see her?"

My mother gave me a little push forward. Following the doctor, passing rooms and rooms filled with sick or injured people. People come here to get better, but it seems lately they die when they come here.

Coming to the room Rose is in, I walk inside to find...

**To be continued! **

**What do you think so far? Good? Bad? **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks(: **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know all of you are wondering what is going to happen to poor little Rosalie. All I can say is read and found out. Sorry! I'm not a person who likes to spoil things for others. Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Sitting down in a chair next to the bed Rose is laying in. Machines and wires attached to her. Holding her hand, letting her know I'm here. The doctors said Rose will make it, but don't know about poor little Rosalie. For three days Rose has been asleep. For three days Rosalie has been getting worst and worst. I just want my two girls to be alright. I can't go on living knowing my girls are aren't here with me. I can't! Closing my eyes, I rest my head against the bed.

"Di...mi...tri," Rose murmured, closing her eyes and opening them again.

"I'm here, Roza," I told her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm...sorry," she sobbed, closing her eyes again.

"Roza, it's not your fault," I said. "Please, open your eyes, Roza."

Slowly she opened her eyes again. "How's Sonja?"

"She's alright," I told her.

"And our baby?"

"Is she awake?"

Turning around in my chair, I saw my mother and Oksana standing in the doorway of the room. I nodded my head. My mother stepped out into the hallway telling the doctor that Rose is awake. Oksana came up behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosemarie, it's nice to see you awake," the doctor said, checking the machines that's connected to Rose. When Rose didn't respond the doctor continued, "the test we got back shows the baby is alright since she's connected to Rosemarie. But when she is delivered..." the doctor trailed off.

"What happens?" Rose asked, placing her left hand on her stomach.

"There's a chance the baby might not make it after she's delivered," the doctor said slowly.

"Dimitri," Rose whispered so only I can hear her.

Looking down at my Roza, I saw her stare back at me with red, puffy eyes. Tears running down her already wet cheeks.

"Can we have a moment alone, please?" I asked, still looking down at Rose.

I heard some shuffling then the door closed.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Laying in bed with wires connected to me, being told Rosalie might die at birth and there's nothing we can do about it. If the doctors can't help then I don't want to stay here. I don't want to be reminded that I tried to give the man I love a child and failed at doing so.

"I want to go home," I whispered to Dimitri, beginning to cry again.

My eyes hurt from crying, my body's sore and I just want to go home.

"Roza, we can't," he said, running a finger up and down my cheek.

"They can't do anything to help us," I told him.

He sighs. "If you want to go home, I'll take you home."

"Thank you."

The doctors wanted me to stay and do more tests, but I refused. I won't stay here and be tested on, getting the same answer in the end. I won't!

Back at the house, Dimitri helped me up the stairs and to our room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, watching him pace back and forth.

"I'm really sorry, Dimitri," I said, looking down at my hands.

"Roza, it's not your fault," he assured me.

I nodded my head, still looking down at my hands.

"You know how some doctors are sometime wrong?" he ask, coming to sit next to me.

I nodded my head again.

"Maybe, this is a time where the doctors are wrong."

"How do you know?" I asked, looking up at him finally.

He shrugs. "We can only pray that little Rosalie will be alright."

Managing a small smile, I looked into his eyes. "If she made this far, she can make through delivery. She's tough like her parents."

Dimitri smiled as he bent down to kiss me on my lips. Rosalie will be alright. She's a tough little girl.

**Poor Rose and Dimitri! Their first child might not make it! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them! **

**Thanks soooooo much(: **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I said this a bunch, but I really am thankful for all the reviews, followers & favorites! Please, enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"Hey, Liss," I said into the speaker of my phone.

"ROSE!" Lissa squealed. "It's so good to hear from you! When are you coming back? We miss you so much!"

"I miss you too," I told her. "Dimitri and I will be coming home earlier than planed."

"Why what's wrong?" she asked sounding sad.

Our baby might not make it through delivery. "We miss home so much, we decided to leave early," I said instead.

"How are things in Russia?"

Well for starters everyone is sad and depressed. No one will talk about babies in front of Dimitri or me. All our baby stuff in our room is making me cry every time I walk in there. But I'm not giving up. I still have two weeks until Rosalie is born. She can get better by then, can't she?

"Good," I said.

"You have to tell me everything when you get home," Lissa said. "When are coming home?"

"Two to three weeks."

It mostly depends on how the delivery goes.

"Yes, Christian it's Rose," Lissa said to her annoying boyfriend.

"Liss, how's Sparky?" I asked, knowing Christian is next to Lissa listening.

"Hey! My name is not Sparky!" he explained. "Watch it Hathaway or else-"

"-your going to blow up like a fire ball," I finished for him, laughing.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Christian, stop acting like a child," Lissa told him. "Rose was only playing around. Right Rose?"

"Ummm...yeah," I replied.

"See I told you, Christian."

Lissa can always solve Christian's and mine problems. She's my best friend/sister and he's her boyfriend/fire ball.

"Hey Rose, I'm so sorry, but I have to go," Lissa told me. "There's this meeting I have to go and-"

"And you don't really want to go," I finished for her.

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye, Liss."

Hanging up the phone, I laid back against the pillows.

"Paul, Zoya and I are going to the park if you want to come," Dimitri said, walking to the closet.

"Sure, I'll come," I told him, getting up from the bed.

"Roza, you're not unset about what the doctors said, are you?" he asked, looking at me closely.

"Dimitri." I walked over to where he was standing, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm not upset about what the doctors said. I'm upset that everyone is acting weird around us."

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"You've noticed too?"

I thought I was the only who noticed my family and friends were acting weird around Rose and me.

"It's kind of hard not to notice when they're all...all-"

"-not acting like themselves," I finished, running my hand through her long, dark, beautiful hair.

"Yeah."

"Just two more weeks until Rosalie is born."

"I know," Rose said sadly.

"Think about all the memories we can make. All the up's and down's that parents have to deal with," I said, trying to cheer her up. "All bacon I have cook in the morning for my two beautiful girls."

"How do you Rosalie would like bacon?" she asked with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Because her mother is madly in love with bacon and Rosalie will have some your genes."

"I am madly in love with bacon. Always have and always will."

We both laughed. Having two bacon loving girls running around the apartment with me casing them is something I'm looking forward to.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Walking down stairs with my fingers laced through Dimitri's. Asking Paul and Zoya if they're ready to go to the park. Heading outside and to the car. Next stop is the park by the church where we have BBQ's after service.

**What do you think about Rose's and Dimitri's attitude toward having Rosalie? **

**Do you think they're family and friends should stop acting weird around them? **

**Please review & tell me what you think. **

**Thanks(: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy(:**

**(Eddie P.O.V)**

Walking down the hall where the guardians at court live, looking for apartment number twenty-four. Hans or you can say my father, asked me if I could give Mikhail Tanner an envelope. The only reason I agreed to this is one, I didn't feel like arguing with him and two, we were in public. So here I am listening to someone who's my father and didn't even bother to tell me.

Twenty...twenty-one...twenty-two...twenty-three... ah, twenty-four. Coming up to the door, I noticed it was a bit cracked. Hearing voices from inside, I can barely make out the words.

"...home...two weeks...baby...delivery..."

"...they...alright...safe...baby..."

I recognized the voices as Mikhail's and his wife Sonya's. Why were they talking about a baby? Who's they? I know Mikhail and Sonya have a son name Gabriel, but they said delivery, home and two weeks. In two weeks Rose and Dimitri are coming home, but they don't have a baby. Can't have a baby, it's impossible. _But your parents had you. _I listened some more.

"...hope...alright...Rose..."

ROSE! They are talking about Rose. Is she alright? Is something wrong? Why are they talking about her?

"...Dimitri...happy...father..."

"...Rose...two weeks...mother..."

As they kept talking, I was putting things together. Home. Two weeks. Baby. Delivery. They. Alright. Safe. Baby. Hope. Alright. Rose. Dimitri. Happy. Father. Rose. Two weeks. Mother. My eyes widen as I realized what they were talking about. In two weeks, Rose will delivery a baby, making her the mother and Dimitri the father.

Hans said something about the doctors thinking that I wasn't going to make it when my mother delivered me, but I did live. Since it's so rare that dhampirs can have babies with other dhampirs there's going to be some problems, but in the end the babies live.

I bet Rose and Dimitri doesn't know that. Putting the envelope under the cracked door, I ran to my apartment. Opening and closing the door, I grabbed my suite case and started packing a few of my things. I need to tell Rose that her baby will be alright. I can't tell her on the phone, this is something that needs to be told in person.

**(Dimitri P.O.V.) **

Sitting down on the park bench, watching Paul and Zoya play with other kids. My arm around Rose, pulling her closely to me.

"Beep! Beep!"

Rose's cell phone goes off. Reaching in the pocket of her dress, Rose looks at her message.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Eddie," she answered, typing a reply back to Eddie.

"What's he up to?"

"Spending too much with Jill," Rose laughed.

Jill is Eddie's girlfriend and Lissa's half sister. Eddie and Jill have been dating since Jill turned 18. They're only a few years apart like Rose and me. We don't care about age.

"Dimka," Zoya's little voice broke my thoughts. "_Prikhodit' igrat_."

"Go ahead, I'll be okay right here," Rose assured me when I looked at her.

Kissing her lips, I stood up and followed Zoya to the swings.

"Dimka!" Paul called from the top of the castle like playground.

I waved at him before I pushed his sister higher on the swing.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Watching Dimitri play with Zoya and Paul, laughing and having fun. I smiled at the though of Dimitri playing with Rosalie.

"Please, be alright little Rosie," I whispered to my stomach.

Dimitri wanted mine and our baby girl's name and nick name to be kind of the same. Rosemarie and Rosalie. Roza and Rosie. He's very proud of the name and I scrunch my nose up every time he gets me a rose because he know I don't like roses. I'm more of a red tulip kind of girl. Dimitri thinks Rosalie is going to be a mini me and be all stubborn, but also be a daddy's girl.

I felt a kick from the inside of my stomach. "Well at least I know you're alive and really good kicker."

"Roza."

Looking up from my stomach, I smiled at my Russian God.

He smiled back. "What did Rosalie say this time?"

"Nothing, just kicked as always."

Dimitri and I love talking to Rosalie and I love to get back my flat stomach. _Two more weeks, Rose! Two more weeks! _

**Oh no! Eddie knows Rose and Dimitri are having a baby! **

**What will happen now that he knows?**

**Please, keep reading! **

**Thanks(: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy(:**

**(Eddie P.O.V) **

For the last three days, I've been staying at a hotel until I found out where the Belikov's live at. Driving along the dirt rode in a blue rental car. Looking at the piece of paper with the address on it. I told Hans the truth and he understood everything, promising not to tell anyone because he and my mom were in the situation. Now here I am, on my way to help my best friend out.

Coming into the town of Baia, I drove pass stores, a church, playground and houses. Turning down the correct street and heading toward the house at the end of the block.

What am I going to say when I get there? Hi, Rose, I'm here to tell you that your baby will be alright after birth. _Come on, Eddie, you can do better than that. Think and think fast! _

Pulling up next to the curb, I took my time turning off the car and getting out. Walking to the front of the house, I knocked and waited. I didn't have to wait long for someone to answer the door.

"May I help you?" a young lady with brown hair asked.

Clearing my throat, I said, "yes, is Rose and Dimitri here?"

"And who are you?" she asked, making I couldn't see inside the house.

"I'm Eddie Castle," I said. "I'm a friend of Rose."

The lady didn't look convinced. I can hear noise from inside.

"Hold on a minute," she said, closing the door.

**(Rose P.O.V) **

"Rose, there's some guy looking for you," Karolina said, coming into the kitchen.

"Who?" I asked, looking up at her.

"He goes by the name of Eddie Castle."

"Eddie!" I exclaimed, my eyes widen.

What's he doing here?

"Do you want me to tell him off?"

"No, I go this, but thank you."

Getting up the wooden chair I was sitting on, I made my way to the door. Taking a deep breathe, I slowly opened the door.

Standing outside is no other than my best guy friend, Eddie.

"Hi, Eddie," I said.

He turned around, facing me. "Hi, Rose."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can we talk in private and I'll explain everything?"

**(Eddie P.O.V) **

Sitting down on a comfy bed in one of the many upstairs bed rooms, telling Rose about what I heard from Mikhail and Sonya to telling Hans and finally coming here. She sat there listening to me explain everything. Rose was happy that her baby, Rosalie, is going to be alright after delivery.

"Thank you, Eddie, so much for coming here and telling me this."

Leaning over, Rose and I did a weird hug. With her big stomach it was really hard to hug her.

"So your a mom now?" It was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded. "Weird as it is, I am a mother."

"Well at least it's with someone that loves you deeply," I told her.

Rose smiled while nodding her again. I'm glad she's happy.

"Roza," a little brown hair girl ran into the room.

She looked up at me and smiled this cute girly smile. Smiling back, I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"That's Zoya, Dimitri's niece and Karolina's, the girl who opened the front door, daughter."

"She's a cutie," I said, looking at Zoya.

"_Kak vas za-voot_," Zoya said to me.

Looking up at Rose, asking, "what did she say?"

"She wants to know your name," Rose laughed.

Turning back to Zoya, I said, "Eddie."

"Edwie," Zoya repeated in her little voice. "Edwie!"

I just nodded my head, smiling at her.

"Rose, din-"

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Victoria walked in mine and Dimitri's bed room, stopping when she saw Eddie with Zoya on his lap.

"Victoria this my best guy friend, Eddie," I introduced, pointing to Eddie. "Eddie this is Dimitri's little sister, Victoria." I pointed to her.

"Hi," Victoria said to Eddie, turning to me she said, "dinner is ready."

"Good, I'm starving," I said, getting off the bed.

"When aren't you starving?" Eddie laughed, getting up as well with Zoya in his arms.

I punched him in the arm as we made our way down stairs.

**It's a good thing Rose is friends with someone who is welling to help her at any cost. **

**What do you think about Eddie staying in Russia with them? **

**Don't forget to review & tell me what you think! **

**Thanks(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! 3 I love reading them! **

**Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"Really?" I asked Rose.

Sitting on a blanket in the backyard watching the sunset with my Roza leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Eddie said his parents went through the same thing we are and thought he wasn't going to make after delivery, but he did," Rose told me. "He said something about how rare it is for dhampirs to have babies with each other that there's going to be problems."

"When Rosalie is delivered, she's going to be alright?"

"Yes!" Rose cheered with a smile on her face.

"Then can you remind me to buy extra bacon when we go food shopping?" I asked, laughing as she punched my shoulder. "Just a few more days until we get to see our baby girl."

"Yep," Rose agreed, snuggling against me again.

**(Eddie P.O.V) **

"Stwberry?" Zoya asked, holding up a strawberry in her little hand.

"Thank you," I said, taking and eating it.

She smiled while eating a strawberry.

"Eddie sweetie," Olena, I think is her name, said. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks, that's nice of you," I told her.

She cupped my cheek with her right hand. "You're a nice young man. Coming all the way here to help out your friends."

I smiled at her. "They would do the same for me."

"_Babushka_," Zoya said, turning to face Olena. "Edwie,_ spat' s me_?"

Olena shrugged her shoulders at whatever Zoya said. "_Prosit' yego_."

I looked at both before Zoya said to me, "_khotet' spat' s me_?"

"Umm..." I said trailing off, trying to figure what she said.

"Do you want to sleep with her tonight?" Olena asked, smiling at me.

"I would love to sleep with her," I said.

Zoya jumped up and down, cheering.

**(Rose P.O.V) **

"Rose, can I talk to you?" Victoria asked, standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"What's up Vic?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of the tub. Waiting for the water to get hot.

"Well...it's about your friend, Eddie."

"What about him?"

I hope they don't mind him staying here. It's only for a few days until we go back to court.

"I like him!" Victoria blurted out, coving her mouth after she said it.

"You like Eddie?" I asked, even though she already told me.

She nodded her head. "He's been here few a few hours and already like him."

"Eddie is a super nice guy, but he has a girlfriend back home."

"Oh," she said, a little sadly. "Well I have to go before Dimka kicks me out." She closed the door behind her.

There's nothing wrong with a little help when your stomach is the size of a pumpkin.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"Dimitri, stop tickling me and wash my stomach," Rose laughed, moving my hands away.

"But tickling you is more fun," I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, so washing my naked my skin isn't fun?"

I mumbled something under my breathe as I picked up a sponge and began washing her stomach.

"I loveeeee you," Rose said, kissing my lips.

"How much do you love me?" I asked her.

"I love you so much to get you wet."

Before I had time to react, Rose splashed soapy water at me. Laughing, I slashed her back. Our bath times together always ends up with a water fight, but we never complain, unless the water is cold then Rose is the one complaining.

Grabbing her arms, I wrapped them around her. "I'm going to make you pay for this."

With my free hand, I tickled her sides. Rose laughed as she tried to get away, but can't.

"Dimitri, stop," she said, trying to move away.

"No, no, Roza," I laughed. "Remember I'm-"

"Let go," Rose laughed.

"I don't think so."

"You're so mean, Dimitri."

"I love you too," I said, smiling.

**It's a good thing Rose has people who love & care about her. **

**What do you think? Please, review & let me know! **

**Thanks(: **


	15. Chapter 15

**Who's your favorite Vampire Academy character and why? **

**Mine will have to be Rose, of course! Because she goes after what she believes in and doesn't let anyone look down on her. She's full of surprises and I just love her! **

**Please, review and let me know who's your favorite character is! **

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V) **

"We need this," I said, checking off eggs on the list Olena made for Eddie and me.

"Is milk on the list?" Eddie asked, getting a carton of milk.

"Yes, it is," I conformed, setting the eggs gently in the cart.

"Rose, do you think I get a candy bar, please?" Paul asked, giving me a puppy dog look.

I smiled down at his cute little face. "Well..."

"Pleaseeeee, Roooooose," Paul begged.

I laughed. "Only if you get your sister one."

"I will," he called, running toward the candy aisle.

"Rose, you're going to be an amazing mother," Eddie told me, smiling at Paul's retreating form.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. Checking off milk on our list.

I hope I make a good mother for Rosalie. I want us to be like sisters, meaning she can me anything she wants. I'll be there to tuck her in at night. I will have my Russian God there to help me.

**(Eddie P.O.V) **

"There's only a few more things we have to get," Rose said, counting the items we still need to get.

"I'm back!" Paul announced, candy bars in his hands.

"What kind of candy did you get?" I asked him.

"_SladKo_ the milk chocolate and hazelnut kind," he said, holding the cars bars up for me to see. "There really good. You want to try when we get home?"

"Sure," I told him.

"You'll love them."

"Boys ready to go?" Rose asked, putting the last of the foods in the cart.

"Yeah, we're ready," I said, pushing the cart to the check out stand.

A white-haired, glasses lady scanned all the food and milk we got. She pointed to Rose as she said something in Russian.

"_Aa_, Mrs. Mary," Paul replied, grabbing the bags and putting them in the cart.

I helped him bag the food while keeping my eye on the old, lady making sure she doesn't hurt my best friend. You mess with my friends, you have to go through me first.

**(Rose P.O.V) **

Seating in the passenger seat while Eddie drives back home, turning around to see Paul eating his candy bar. I smiled.

"Paul, what did the lady say in the store?" Eddie asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"She asked if Rose was Dimka's lover and I said yes," he answered, whipping his hands on his shirt.

"Why did she want to know if Rose was Dimitri's lover?"

Eddie can be overprotective when it comes to the ones he loves. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I said quietly so only he can hear, "she's not going to hurt me, Eddie. Relax, I'm safe here." Kind of.

"I don't like the idea of people asking questions about my friends," he whispered back, still looking at the road.

Well neither do I, but I'm trying to not worry about them at court and focus on having Rosalie. It must be hard knowing your parents went through the same thing your friends have to go through right now. I love Eddie. He's like a big brother to me. He came all the way here to tell me that Rosalie will be alright when he could of just called.

Pulling up in the drive way seeing Zoya play with colorful chalk while Sonja rocks Aleksandr asleep in her arms. Eddie helped me and my pumpkin like stomach out of the car. _Just a few more days, Rose, then you'll have your flat stomach back! I hope! _Opening the trunk, the others came out and helped Paul and Eddie carry the bags inside. Olena didn't want me to carry any bags and I didn't argue with her. No one argues with Olena, but her mother, Yeva.

"Hurry up and pop that little girl out so I give you a hug," Yeva said to me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too," I mumbled, putting the eggs away.

"Oh, Rose, you know I'm just playing around with you," she told me.

Yeva and I have are ups and downs. One minute we'll like each other then the next we'll be bickering at one and other. I learned a lot from Yeva over the years I'd known her and she loves that her nephew found someone he loves and can be with for a long time.

"A few more days, Yeva," I said. "Then you can hugged me."

"I'll be waiting," she called, walking into the living room.

Yeva, hard to live with her, but _can't_ live without her.

**I love how Yeva and Rose are learning to like each other! **

**What do you think about Eddie being overprotective? **

**In case you don't know the VA characters, they're in my bio with a few other things about me!**

**Thanks(: Love you all! **


	16. Chapter 16

**This whole chapter is from Dimitri's point of view and what he thinks the future with Rosalie will be like. **

**Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri P.O.V) **

Waking up with the sun light shining through the window and my beautiful Roza fast asleep next to me with Rosalie still in her mommy's tummy.

I can't wait any longer! I'm usually patient, but when it comes to seeing your first born child, then I'm not patient!

The due date is coming up really fast and both Rose and I are super nervous and happy. October 8 is only a three days away, three days until beautiful Rosalie is born.

**Flash Forward**

_Running around our apartment, chasing a three year old, little Rosalie. Bath time is not her favorite time of the day, neither is bed time. Rose and I learned that the hard way. Rose is with Lissa at some meeting, so it's just Rosie and me. _

_"Rosie," I called, standing in the middle of the living room. _

_There was no response. Walking into the kitchen, I heard soft giggles. Under the table is one of her many hiding places. _

_"Rosie, where are you, sweetie?" _

_Walking out of the kitchen to hide behind the hall that separates it from the living room. Standing really still and being very quite. Hearing noises coming closer and closer to me. When Rosalie was standing in the doorway of the living room, I jumped out and grabbed her. _

_"I got you now," I told her, walking to the bathroom. _

_"No, daddy," she laughed, wiggling in my arms. _

_Shutting the bathroom door closed, I stood in front of it after setting down a very squirmy Rosalie. She saw that I was blocking her only way out. Placing her hands on her hips, she scrunched up her nose and just looked at me. _

_"Bath time!" I cheered, clapping my hands together. _

_Rosie shook her head back and forth. _

_"Yes, Rosie, you need a bath." _

_"No," she said in little voice. "I don't want to." _

_"And I don't want to argue with you." _

_"Then let me out and you don't have to argue with me," Rosie suggested. _

_She just like her mother, always have to debate things. _

_"Not going to happen, kiddo," I told her. "Lift your arms up." _

_Knowing she can't win, Rosie lifted her little arms up. Taking her royal blue dress and panties off, I stuck her in the empty tub. _

_"Daddy, where's the water?" she asked, looking at me with fully-lashed, innocent eyes. _

_Rosalie got Rose's dark, long, beautiful curls, hips and stubbornness. Getting her love for western books and fully-lashed eyes from me. Rose loves my eye lashes because they're naturally dark, but Rosie has her mother's hazel eyes that I love._

_Turning on the water, I grabbed the soap and Rosie's bath toys. Still standing up in the tub, I handed her the rubber ducks to play with while I washed her. _

_"Rosie, sit down, sweetie," I said. "Daddy needs to wash your hair." _

_"But daddy, there's no soap in the water," she told me, pointing to the clear tub. _

_Squirting some soap into the tub, Rosalie went crazy. She loves playing with the different kinds of rubber ducks. We don't let her play with her stuff animals in the tub because they end up all gross and we have to throw them away which upsets Rosie._

_"Daddy, this ducky is a cowboy like you," she said, holding up a yellow duck wearing a hat and belt. _

_"Yeah, that is like me." I picked a blue mermaid duck from the tub. "Can you tell what color this duck is?" _

_Rosie isn't old enough to go into kindergarten yet, but Rose and I test Rosalie on anything we can find. _

_"Bue," she answered._

_Saying some words like blue is hard for her, but she's still learning. _No_ is her and Rose's favorite word of all time. _

_"What kind of duck is this?" I asked her. _

_"Fishy." _

_"Mermaid."_

_"Memaid," Rosalie tried to say. _

_"Mer," I said first. _

_"Mer," she repeated. _

_"Maid." _

_"Maid." _

_"Mermaid." _

_"Memaid." _

_"Good job," I said told her. _

_She smiled and went back playing. Even though she didn't say it right, at least she tried to._

_Life with is crazy with three year old to take care of and having a job as a guardian, but we make it work out as best as we can._

**End of Flash Forward**

**Good? Bad? Review & tell me what you think! **

**Only three more days until Rosalie is born! **

**Thanks(: **


	17. Chapter 17

**This whole chapter is from Rose's point of view & what she thinks is going to happen in the future with Rosalie. **

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Only three more days until baby Rosalie is born. Dimitri and I have different thoughts about what Rosie will look and act like. I think she's going to be like me, but be a daddy's girl.

I can't imagine Rosie being a girly girl and playing with dolls. When I was little, I would always pull the doll's head off. I don't why, but I never liked barbies and I hope Rosalie doesn't either.

**Flash Forward**

_"Mommy! Mommy!" _

_Opening my sleeping eyes to see a smiling beautiful little Rosalie. _

_"Hi, mommy," she said, giving me a hug. _

_"Hi, Rosie," I said, hugging her back. _

_"Daddy making bacon." _

_"Our favorite!" _

_Rosie jumped up and down singing bacon with her beautiful curls bouncing all over. _

_"Bacon. Bacon. We love bacon." _

_I laughed at my silly little girl. _

_"Girls breakfast is ready!" Dimitri called. _

_Both mine and Rosalie's eyes lit up as we ran into the kitchen. _

_"No running in inside," Dimitri told us as he set up the table. _

_"Sorry, Comrade," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. _

_Standing on my tippy toes, I kiss him on the lips. _

_"I love you," he murmured against my lips._

_"Love you too," I murmured back. _

_"Hey! What about me?" Rosie asked, standing on one of the wooden chairs. "My turn." _

_Dimitri and I both planted a kiss on both of her cheeks. Wrapping her little arms around our necks, Rosie kissed mine and her dad's head._

_Sitting down at the table as a family, watching my husband and little girl enjoy the breakfast Dimitri made for us. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are always new everyday. I know how to make anything pasta, but that's about it._

_"After breakfast I'm going with Eddie grocery shopping," I told Dimitri, taking a bite of fruit. _

_"That's fine, but I'm going with Christian to his fighting class," he said. _

_"Rosie, can go with Eddie and me." _

_"Alright. What time are you coming back?" _

_"Around noon," I answered. _

_"Mommy, I go with you and Edwie?" Rosie asked with a mouth full of food. _

_"You are coming with me and eat with your mouth close, sweetheart," I told her. _

_"Does Hans know you and Eddie are going out?" Dimitri asked, taking a drink of his milk._

_Eddie and I get in trouble a lot with Hans, we been good about telling him things he can know like us going grocery shopping. Hans likes to know where all his guardians are going and when we're coming back. He's really protective when it comes to Eddie leaving court. I think he's afraid of losing his only son. I know I will be afraid of losing Rosie._

_"It's both of ours day off, but yes, Eddie told him," I answered. _

_"Did you make a list of things we need?" _

_"Yes, Comrade." _

_He smiled while taking a bite of eggs. _

_Riding in the passenger seat, looking out the window at the many people outside during the night or day if you're a vampire. Going to Safeway Super Market which is open all the time. _

_"Did you make a list of foods you need to buy?" I asked Eddie, turning to look at him. _

_"Jill made the list last night while I was in the shower," he answered, keeping his eyes on the road. _

_Pulling into the parking lot. Walking inside with Rosalie holding my hand, seeing the different kinds of products. _

_"Mommy, I ride the cart?" Rosie asked, pointing to the shopping cart. _

_Picking her up, I set her down in the cart. Ready to start shopping for food. _

**End of Flash Forward**

**I hope you have an idea of what kind of girl Rosalie is. **

**Please, don't forget to review & tell me what's on your mind. **

**Thanks(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is a quick chapter. The more exciting stuff is next chapter!**

**Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri P.O.V) **

All snuggled up with my Roza in my arms, smelling the sent of fruity shampoo in her hair. Sleeping in a sea of pillows and blankets. Feeling something wet under my leg, I move my leg away and felt another wet spot. Someone must of spilled some water on here. But it's all over the bed. Everywhere I felt there's a wet spot.

"Mmm...Dimitri, what are you doing?" Rose asked, pulling the blankets closer to her.

"Roza, do you feel a spot on your side of the bed?" I asked her.

She sat up a little, looking at me. "Now that you mentioned it, I do feel wet."

"Come on."

Helping her off the bed, I realized the wetness is coming from her.

"Rose," I said, looking at her.

"Yes," she mumbled after asleep.

"I think your water broke."

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Dimitri went to go tell Olena while I sat down on the wet bed. This is it. Next, I'm going to be rushed to the hospital. _It's now or never._

"Rose, are you alright?" Olena asked me as she ran into the room.

I couldn't answer her. I was too lost in my own thoughts to do anything.

"We to get her to the hospital," Dimitri told his mom.

"Karolina is warming up the car."

It feels like Rosalie is coming out now. Wait, now?! No, stop! Don't come! Not now! Why are we still here? Take me to the hospital!

"DIMITRI!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Roza, I'm here. Breathe. Just-"

"-take me to the hospital now!" I interrupted him, feeling tears run down my face.

"Mama, the car is ready," Karolina said, rushing into the room.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Riding in the back seat with Rose leaning against me. Wiping her tears as she tries to take deep breathes.

"It's going to be okay, Rose." Eddie assured her, rubbing her knee.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Rose said, holding her stomach.

"Here use this, sweetie," my mother said, handing her a paper bag.

Rose took it and threw up. I hate to see her like this. It kills me watching her in pain.

"We're almost there, Roza," I assured her, brushing back her hair.

She didn't say anything, just nodded her head.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

When we got to the hospital, a man in light blue rolled me inside on a wheelchair. Squeezing Dimitri's hand as we go up in the elevator. Passing a lot nurses and doctors as we go to wherever the man is taking me.

I looked down at my big stomach, taking deep breathes in and out. Laying down on a comfy, white bed, the nurse gave me some medicine that me loopy. The sickness and pain went away though. That's good!

"We have to check the baby before we start the delivery," the doctor told Dimitri and the others who came.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

The doctor checked Rosalie to make sure she was facing the right way and that the cord wasn't wrapped around her neck. When moving Rose into the delivery room, Karolina, my mom and Eddie had to wait in the waiting area while I go in there with Rose.

There's no way I'm leaving her alone! We're in this together no matter how hard she squeezes my hand!

**Rose is having the baby! **

**How many of you are excited? **

**Review~what's on your mind! **

**Thanks(: **


	19. Chapter 19

**2nd to last chapter! **

**This is the chapter where Rosalie is born! **

**Just a fair warning: I'm not good at birth scenes so this might not be good, but please bare with me. **

**I tried my best making it as good as possible. **

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"Deep breathes in and out," the doctor told me.

If she tells me to take breathes one more time I'm going to punch her.

"Go ahead and push."

Making babies is the fun part, but delivery them is the painful part. Pushing as hard I can while still breathing takes a lot of effort. Trying not to speak my thoughts out loud. If I did...let's just say there will be _A LOT_ of unhappy people.

"Stop."

Stopping, I took a long, deep breathe. Knowing this is the just the beginning, I'm not done yet.

"Start pushing again."

You might think I would be weird out by all the people seeing me, but the nurses and doctor were all girls. Dimitri being the only boy in the room and I'm thankful for that.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Being in the room while Rose delivers Rosalie makes me kind of sick, but I'm holding up for my two girls who need me here with them.

"Keeping push."

If the doctor keeps saying that, Rose is going to punch her and I have to stop the fight.

"Almost there."

Rosalie is almost here!

"Stop."

Hearing Rosalie cry while the doctor cuts the cord brings me happiness. Handing her to one of the nurses to get cleaned off. Caring for Rose is a young, red-headed nurse with glasses.

"Where's Rosalie?" Rose asked me in a weak voice.

"The nurse is cleaning her up," I answered, kissing her forehead.

"I heard her cry."

"Me too."

Walking out with a little, pink blanket, the nurse handed Rose our baby girl. Smiling down at Rosie as she moves her little hands, cupping my finger she brings it to mouth. She starts crying again.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, looking me then at Rosalie.

"She's hungry," the doctor said. "Do you want to breast feed or bottle feed?"

** (Rose P.O.V)**

That's a good question. I guess I can breast feed until she gets old enough to be bottle fed.

"I'll try breast feeding," I said, looking over at Dimitri to make sure he was okay with it.

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Roza," he said, smiling at me.

"So breast feeding?" the doctor asked, making sure.

"Yes," I confirmed.

Wrapping a blanket around my chest, while Rosalie was drinking. Thank God Dimitri and I were the only ones in the room. It was weird at first to have someone drink from you then as I started talking to Dimitri, I felt fine, but really tired.

We're a family now! The Belikov Family!

"I'm so proud of you, Roza," Dimitri said, wrapping his arm around me. "And you too, Rosie."

"Next, we need to have a boy so Paul has someone to play with," I heard myself saying.

He laughed. "First, let's see how we do with, Rosalie."

"It's just one more, Comrade," I protested, batting my eyes at him.

He sighed. "Fine, we can have one more, but not for a while though."

"How long is a while?" I asked, checking on Rosalie to see if she's doing alright.

"When Rosie turns five, then we'll have another baby," he answered, kissing Rosie's tiny head.

I can wait five years to have another kid. Life for now on is going to be exciting, but a challenge. A challenge Dimitri and I are welling to take.

**What do you think? **

**Let me know if you want me to write a story about life after Rosalie is born! **

**Please, review! **

**Thanks(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**This the last chapter to New Beginnings! **

**Yes, I am going to write a story about life with Rosalie! **

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V) **

Packing all our baby stuff and clothes, going home to see our friends. It's been nice staying with the Belikovs, but we have to go back now. I'm going to miss them like always, but I know we can come back to visit. Maybe, have them stay in the U.S. for when Dimitri and I get married.

"Roza, are you ready?" Dimitri asked, wrapping his arms around my now flat stomach.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied, shutting my suite case and zipping it up.

Turning around in his arms, we smiled at each other. The Belikovs have been a big help with Rosalie, even Paul, Zoya and little Aleksandr. I'm happy to have my flat stomach back, not that I didn't like Rosie being my stomach. I just don't like having a big stomach.

"Where's Rosalie?"

We haven't even left and I'm already worrying about her.

Dimitri laughed. "Downstairs with the family."

I nodded my head. "Is Eddie ready to go?"

"Yes and waiting on you two," Eddie answered, standing in the doorway. "I hate to be rude, but the love of my life is waiting for me at home and I really..." he trailed off. Looking like a little boy who's wants to get out of a girly store, but his mother won't budge.

I laughed at his little boy face. "We're coming, Eddie."

"When?" he asked, looking at his watch.

"When I'm ready," I told him.

"When's that?"

"Now that I'm not carry a baby, I can do more than punch you in your arm."

**(Eddie P.O.V) **

Holding up my hands toward Rose, I laughed. Acting like brother and sister, Rose being my little sister that no one messes with and me being a nice, big brother who loves teasing his littler sister.

"Okay, you two," Dimitri said, stepping between Rose and me. "I don't want to break up a fight."

"It's not really a fight when I'm going to win hands down," Rose stated, placing her hands on her hips, smiling at me.

"Who said your going to win?" I asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Dimka. Rose. Eddie," Paul said, coming into the room. "_B__abushka _says you better start leaving before you miss your flight."

Seeing Paul's red, puffy eyes knowing he's been crying not to long ago.

"Paul, have you been crying?" I asked, picking him up.

Covering his face with his hands, shaking his head back and forth. Rose and Dimitri came over to Paul and me.

Dimitri said something to him in Russian. Paul responded back in Russian, still covering his face.

**(Paul P.O.V)**

Hoping this day wouldn't come, guess my hoping wasn't good enough to keep my family and new friend from leaving. Watching as they back out of the drive way in their rental car. Everyone waving happily as I stand there waving too, but with sadness.

Hearing things from my family like...

"I'm so happy for them."

"I wonder when their wedding is?"

Seeing their rental car turn the corner and vanish out of sight. _You'll see them soon, Paul. _When's soon? Day? Weeks? Months? Years?

"Paul, time to go inside," my mother said to me.

Looking one more time at where they turned before turning toward my mother and going inside.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Driving to the airport, heading home after months of staying with my family. I love them a lot, but I can't wait to show Rosalie her new home and fix up her bedroom.

Also, Rose and I have a wedding to plan and everyone knows how much work they take.

First, we need to see how things go with Rosalie before we start thinking of weddings.

**The End! **

**This is the end of New Beginnings! **

**More info about the next story in _Author's Note_!**

**Thank you so much! **


	21. Author's Note!

**The third story in the Rose's Big Secret series is about Rose's & Dimitri's little girl, Rosalie and her life at court. **

**Please, read & review your thoughts!**

**It's called: ****_Little Rosalie Belikova _**

**I want to say that I'm very thankful for all the reviews, favorites & followers! **

**I love writing for you guys & I hope I can make a series out of Rose's Big Secret.**

**Hope you enjoy the next story(: **


End file.
